


High Tide

by damsevendemigods, SlightlySimilar



Series: Batfam PJO AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME CIARA, demigod!jason au, its part four and idk how to fix that, part of my pjo batfam au!, this says it’s part six of the series but it’s not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlySimilar/pseuds/SlightlySimilar
Summary: Jason has never been lucky. But now, his bad luck has taken a turn for the worst. His father is taking him on a quest… to Atlantis.He only hopes that Aquaman can keep a secret.





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna post this and pretend that it hasn't been like eight months since i last posted something for this au
> 
> a big super shoutout to my friend ciara aka @slightlysimilar on here for helping me write this i would never have finished this without you <3 and my friend Elise for inspiring me to write this today!
> 
> um update i graduated high school last june so from now on my excuse will be one word: college except it's summer rn so we're good until the end of august
> 
> THIS IS GONNA HAVE TWO CHAPTERS who knows when we'll write chapter 2 but yknow hopefully soon
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this! feel free to leave comments hint hint wink wink nudge nudge

Although Camp Half-Blood had many kinds of activities for people to enjoy, Jason’s favorite thing to do was hang out on the porch of the Big House with his friends. Unlike most other demigods, who had a head counselor to decide their next activity, or to enforce a schedule, Jason was the only person in his cabin. He also had trouble listening to authority, and wasn’t scared of Mr. D or the harpies, so instead of following his daily schedule, he opted to sit and drink coke on the front steps. 

Roy’s excuse from doing arts & crafts with his cabin was that he claimed that he was allergic to the paint. Chris was supposed to be running the camp store, but he had tricked one of his brothers into taking over for him, claiming that he could keep the tips (Chris would steal them back eventually, but that’s not the point). Jason didn’t really know how Annabeth had managed to sneak her way into hanging out with them, but he’d seen the way she used a knife, and decided it wasn’t important. He would’ve preferred the ten year old be anywhere else, but she was like his little sister. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of her if he tried.

Then, in the middle of yet another a rant about how Batman could absolutely kick Superman’s ass (“When did you start liking Batman, anyway? I thought you hated him.” “Yeah, well, the point is he could still beat Superman in a fight. All he needs is Kryptonite and I’m sure he could get it, he’s BATMAN.”), Jason disappeared, and all that was left was a puddle of water on the ground. 

His two friends flipped out, but Annabeth kept calm and noticed a blue envelope sitting in the middle of the puddle. She picked it up. “Hey, guys. GUYS!” Roy and Chris turned towards her. “This says it’s for Chiron. It was in the puddle, but it’s dry.” 

“Do you think-” Chris started “- do you think its from Jason’s dad?”

“Who else would have the ability to keep paper dry after being in a puddle?” Annabeth replied. Despite her curiosity, she walked into the Big House, with Chris and Roy following her. They needed to deliver the letter to the person it was addressed to. If Chiron didn’t tell them what the letter was about, then Jason surely would when he returned.

Annabeth hoped he would return, and soon. But if her suspicion was right, she wasn’t sure when that would happen.

\---

All he’d wanted to do was prove to his friends that Batman was better than Superman. And then everything had gone black, and he felt a lot like he did whenever he took the Zeta Tubes up to the Watchtower with Bruce. Except when Jason opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the Watchtower. He wasn’t even in the Batcave. He was underwater. He held his breath, and immediately started fumbling around to find his utility belt, and the device Bruce gave him so he could breathe underwater, but then he quickly realized that, wait. He could breathe underwater already.

He’d known that, of course, but Batman taught him to always be prepared. Blame Bruce for that crazy paranoia. Besides, being randomly transported underwater after you’d just been on dry land can make you forget common sense, even if that common sense isn’t very… common. Most people can’t breathe underwater. Which brought Jason to another realization.

He was standing in his father’s undersea palace. And right in front of him, was a man who was unmistakably his father. 

Poseidon.

Great. He’d heard of the gods randomly calling on their children before, though it was rare, and usually ended up with that demigod going on a quest and getting themselves killed.

He didn’t really feel like dying today. He figured he could at least make it to sixteen before dying in some huge mess that the fates inevitably had planned for him. Or in some fiery explosion. Or by some supervillain. You know, saving olympus and all that. (At least, that’s what he assumed would happen. Chiron still refused to show him the whole prophecy.) 

But his father didn’t seem like he was about to send Jason to his doom. Not today anyway.

“Jason,” his father began, “do you know who I am?”

“I don’t know, Batman?” Jason responded. Of course he knew. The man in front of him was like a glimpse into his own future.

“No,” he started again, still serious, “I am your father.” 

“Did you just quote Star Wars?”

“I- that is not why I brought you here, Jason. Walk with me.” Poseidon motioned for him to follow, so he did. “I suppose you’re wondering why I brought you here?” 

Jason shrugged. “I mean, not really. Most gods don’t randomly teleport their kids to them unless it’s end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it-important, though, so I'm assuming it’s for some sort of quest?” He knew he wasn’t just here to visit. The gods always had an ulterior motive.

“You could say that. I need your assistance. I doubt you’re aware, but just because I live underwater, doesn’t mean there aren’t... Politics, I guess, is the word I’m looking for. You surface dwellers have your own governments, but down here, there are more settlements than you would think. Not even the other gods know of all of them. The biggest one, and I believe they made contact with the surface not too long ago, is called-” “Atlantis?”

Jason didn’t mean to interrupt, but he knew he was correct. It was the only underwater civilization he knew of, much less normal civilians (when had he switched from calling the normal people mortals to civilians? He blamed Bruce for drilling that into his head), and although he was now curious of the others, he wasn’t going to ask. Instead, he just grew increasingly worried as the conversation went on. He knew exactly who lived in Atlantis, and he could only hope this didn’t mean what he assumed it meant.

“As the god of the sea, it is my duty to maintain peace between every animal, every person, every creature that calls my domain their home. Part of that duty comes with an age-old tradition: every time a new king or queen is crowned in Atlantis, they must host a celebration in my name.

“However, the most recent Atlantean to take the throne is not as accustomed to our traditions. He is only half-Atlantean and was raised on land, just as you are a half-blood and raised among mortals. He is aware of them and their importance, but I fear he is not as comfortable as rulers before him have been, in putting on this celebration. In order to make it easier for him - and for myself, as I do not normally associate with surface dwellers - I would like for you to join me on this trip. Call it a quest if you must, though I believe quests aren’t usually anything like this. It’s more of a… what would the mortals call it… a business trip?”

And there it was. The ulterior motive. All of Jason’s worst fears, confirmed. He’d never be able to see the Justice League again. He’d have to quit being Robin. Hell, he’d have to leave the Manor and stay at Camp forever. And it wouldn’t matter, because despite everything he could do to get away, Bruce would find out. All because Jason couldn't keep his head down. As far as he was concerned, Robin was already dead and probably had been for a long time now.   

The son of Poseidon was going to see Aquaman. 

And as everyone knows, fish travel in schools, and schools are full of gossip.


End file.
